Damage
by thisisnottheonlyempire
Summary: "Alice has done some stupid shit in her lifetime." Follows You Were Wrong and The Human and the Monster, not a stand-alone. (I was having some serious Alice/Leon feels after reading "a new light" by fallenangel2013. If u haven't read it yet, go read it.)


Apologizes for the spelling and grammar errors but this month, I do not have a computer and this was typed on my phone. Took me three days but its done.

* * *

Alice has done some stupid shit in her lifetime.

Climbing the tree that rested in her front yard when she was growing up a few hundred times, breaking her arms and legs; sometimes one or the other...or at the same time.

Starting to smoke at the ripe age of thirteen; peer pressure is a bitch.

Being recruited by Umbrella right out of high school - they saw something in her.

Sleeping with Spencer. The sex was great; the result not so much.

But nothing tops kissing Leon S. Kennedy.

The worst part, she thoroughly enjoyed it.

Years without any physical contact damages a person. Sure, she had shared a kiss from Carlos almost two years ago but only a one thing. The first and last kiss she would receive from him; the last thing they shared. Dying and infected, Carlos knew he only has one option left; Be bait for the undead.

It hurt, more than Alice would have liked to admit but she bottled it up, deep in her soul. Put everything back on her shoulders and toughed it out. Only thing she could do.

Luther must have been a blessing from heaven after that. A sick, twisted blessing because as soon as she started to fall for him too, he was ripped away from her. Another dent in her soul, more baggage for her to bury deep.

Her soul can't handle much more of this.

"You know, you're face is going to get stuck like that," Jill teases.

Alice blinks, finally focusing on her friend. Jill takes another bite of whatever they're serving for dinner tonight - smells a little like chicken, looks more like slump - and tries not to wince. Alice only eats when she needs to and after the can of pineapple and bottle of water she consumed this morning, she's good for another two days. The virus keeps her stamina up and besides, the soldiers need the food more.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Jill asks, motioning to the slump on her plate.

Her stomach lurches. "No thanks."

"I would say you're not superhuman, but we both know that's not true."

Alice chuckles, resting her head on her fist. Jill gives her a smile before finishing up her plate. Alice's stomach lurches again; she's sure she's never seen anything more disgusting in her life...and she's killed a lot of undead.

Alice opens her mouth again - maybe to bitch about the food Jill's shoving in her mouth or talk about the weather - but whatever she was about to say dies in her throat at the sight of Leon walking passed their table. He looks back at her, glancing only at her for a second and Alice can't tell what kind of look he's giving her; confusion or disappointment.

"What is up with you two?" Jill interjects, downing some water. "It's like you two are in post awkward sex mode or something."

"Post awkward sex mode?" Alice snorts.

"Yes, he's giving you looks and you can't be talk to him, let alone look at him. I think this is the longest you've stared at him."

Jill's right, Alice realizes, that this is the first time Alice has actually given Leon a single glance since the kiss. He looks...tired, at best. But they're all tired and can be in no way related to her or the kiss they shared. No way.

"What happened?" Jill grills, edging towards her.

"Its..kind of...complicated and..."

Alice's focus is drawn back to Leon as Ada joins him in the food line, hand subtlely brushing his lower back. He says something to her and a smile forms on her face. More words exchanged and Ada's chuckling, more so than usual and oh god, is she flirting? Her hand moving along Leon's bicep confirms it.

Her hands curl into fists and Jill's glass of water begins to wake. It rattles around more and more until finally, it explodes. Pieces of plastic and water fly everywhere and there's a few gasps around the cafeteria. This is not jealousy, she tells herself. Not jealousy.

Alice does not get jealous.

Yet, why does it feel like her heart's been stomped on?

"What the hell, Alice?"

"You trying to kill your friends now too?"

"Freak."

Jill opens her mouth to say something, anything but Alice's heard enough for one day. Between talking and the remarks thrown by soldiers. She stands, throwing another glance at Leon and Ada. They're both watching her, Ada more cautiously, hand gripping Leon's bicep.

That's right; she's a monster.

* * *

Its a small repair mission that brings Leon and Alice back together again. She's not entirely sure why she's accompanying the men on a repair mission, but it gets her out of the base for a while. Maybe it's Wesker's way of telling them to work the awkwardness out. Guess he won't stand for it. Needs them to be a team and fight and survive.

Albert Wesker, problem solver.

Alice rolls her eyes; he needs to butt out.

"Leon, we're ready to start the repairs on the barricade," one soldier states and Leon gives him a quick nod.

The sounds of hammers start and suddenly Alice knows why she's needed. The growls begin to get louder. Starting with a few but the numbers grow quickly. Closer and closer. Her senses kick into overdrive.

"Hurry up, boys," Alice remaks, pulling a hand on her gun.

Its a split second...

One minute they're standing there...

The next, the undead are ontop of them...

Leon's lost in the mess but she can hear the gun fire from his machine gun.

A snarl...

She pulls her gun...

Too late.

The tentaces of an infected dig into her arm, wrapping themselves around it. It wouldn't do anything, with her already infected state, but it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. It burns, like putting you hand over a light candle and holding it there. Crying out, she kicks the infected away, only to tear a chunk of her arm out. She winces, covering her arm as best she can and putting three rounds into its skull.

Her vision starts to blur and can feel the virus begin to heal her. Tingles shoot thru her arm, down her spine and right back up into her cerebellum.

There's pressure on her arm and she hears Leon's voice in her head telling her to hang on but it's all a blur after that.

* * *

Waking up is tougher than it usually. Alice feels like she fell down the rabbit hole but landed face first without any cushion. Sitting up slowly, the pounding in her head worsens and she groans, rubbing at her eyes. Behind her, something shifts and she almost gives herself whiplash turning to look.

Becky's there, sound asleep, and Alice sighs in relief.

"She was worried," a voice states and Alice knows it anywhere; Leon.

"I bet. Not everyday someone comes back from the dead," Alice jokes and he definitely doesn't find it funny.

"This is the second time, though, Alice. Next time, you might not be so lucky."

"Oh really? What do you know about my it, Leon?" She scoffs when he says nothing. "I thought so."

"Alice, don't."

"Leon, this is my third time around and since I have the T-virus swimming around in my veins and had the other two times, I think I'll be ok."

Alice stands, intent on getting the hell out of there, when Leon's grabbing her arm. The same arm that only a few hours ago was missing a chunk of it. He exhales deeply, brushing his thumb against the area. It still tingles, the virus still at work repairing it. She looks at him, trying to tug it away.

But he's not letting go.

"Leon," she warns.

"Do you always push those away who care about you?"

She opens her mouth to protest when he's shoving his tongue down her throat. She squeaks - involuntarily, totally involuntarily - before realizing he's kissing her. He's kissing her and god, does it feel good. He's pulling her close and they fit together so perfectly.

It feels like hours they stand there, mapping each other out. Hands all over each other. Only parting for air before going at it again. Its sweet and spicy and all too much but Alice is definitely done pushing him away.

His hand pushes against her repaired arm and he glances between them. "Can't come back from the dead again. You actually have to live for once."

She smiles. "I'll try. Not going to be easy but I'll try."

He smiles too, bringing their foreheads together. Breathing each others air. Intimate.

"Can you please get a room?" Becky chimes and Alice laughs.

"Come on, little girl. Let's go find Jill." Alice holds her hand out and Becky takes it easily. Starting to leave, Alice throws a look at Leon over her shoulder. "You coming?"

Leon chuckles. "Yeah, I'm coming."

Leon catches up and Becky slides a hand into his as well. Alice, Leon and Becky in between, they're a dysfunctional family but they're a family none-the-less.

And Alice likes it that way.


End file.
